


The Adventures of the Silver Triad

by LarsNKaie



Series: Silver Triad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossover, Dumbledore., Fem!Harry, Gen, Genderbending, Ginny Bashing, Intrigue!, Mild Language, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mystery!, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsNKaie/pseuds/LarsNKaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange to think that such a small thing could change so much. One decision, one action, one encounter, could change the entire path that one believed had already been set in stone. Now, instead of a golden trio of Gryffindor’s, a silver triad is formed from a supposed snake, a true badger, and a lonely little raven. What hell will be unleashed with this unholy alliance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of the Silver Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fem!Harry (Ivy), language, abuse/neglect, Selective Weasley Bashing (Molly, Ginny, Ron) - extent unknown, Fumble!Dore (cause he kind of dropped the ball on this one HardyHarHar…)
> 
> Pairing: A favourite topic of the masses. The pairing (if there will be one) will be established in this story’s second part which will focus on the BBC’s Sherlock series adventures as opposed to the Hogwarts centred ones of this story.  
> As I get further along in their years at school I may begin to hint at some romance when I deem them an appropriate age to even begin to wonder about it (because seriously? Who’s interested in a relationship at 12?) Then of course there is the matter of deciding the actual pairings themselves…….but that’s another matter entirely (though the input of the readers in never unwelcome).
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers and peoples. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Life was strange, and life as a part of the Wizarding World even stranger decided Ivy Potter.

You see, after being systematically abused for almost her entire life the Wizarding World decides to take her back after abandoning her in her own personal hell. Oh yes, she had known about magic, her status as a witch, and the existence of the Wizarding World for quite some time. Long before the foolish, yet kind, half-giant Hagrid came to fetch her on her birthday- oh the joys of an eidetic memory.

Now, after spending the past month reading all her school books along with the additional materials she had purchased on several day trips back into Diagon, Ivy sat all by her lonesome in the train compartment she had claimed for herself at the very end of the train. Aunt Petunia had dropped her off early, early meaning approximately 6 o’clock in the morning. At the time she had cited her reason for doing so as having, “ _wanted to get the unwanted freak out of their house as quickly as possible._ ”

Thankfully, being dropped off so early meant that she had plenty of time to figure out the mysterious platform entrance (right in between platforms nine and ten, the third of the four brick pillars separating the two). Once that was solved entering the platform and climbing aboard the train was a breeze and she was able to claim her own compartment before the train inevitably became crowded.

Due to her relatives and their efforts to keep her isolated and despised by the general populace of the neighbourhood, Ivy was rather terrified of the prospect of people actually being interested in her. Not only interested but near fanatic in their need to express their apparent adoration for her and her ‘Heroic Deed’. Overall, in summary, she was terrified of these people and these reactions she had never encountered in regards to her presence and had no idea how to react.

Also thanks to her isolation, she was clueless on how to socialize. Ivy had never had any friends before as Dudley had always scared them away before gathering his gang to beat her up. Eventually she stopped trying and ended up spending most of her time in The Library, the one place no Dursley dared to tread. It was this complete lack of any sort of comfort in the barest of social situations that made her want to hide in the worst of ways.

So here she sat, alone, nearly at the end of the train (which she reasoned would be the last to fill up due to the distance and her observations of the inherent laziness of wizarding kind) with the clock on wall of **Platform 9 ¾** nearing 9:30.

_Hoot?_

Well, not entirely alone she admitted as Sídhe, her snowy owl, stared questioningly at her. Ivy smiled in response. She adored the owl, her very first and best friend, as well as her very first birthday gift since she lived with her parents so long ago. She was such a clever bird, as well as a mother hen…

So caught up in her thoughts, Ivy didn’t notice as families began to file into the station and board the train.

**//***//**//***//**//***//**

Sherlock sneered as he observed the ignorance of the people around him.

Directly after being herded onto the platform alongside his elder brother Mycroft, his dear Mum left with nary a hug or simple goodbye as she had apparently made plans. Such actions were not uncommon in the Holmes family where his brother was fawned upon and blatantly favoured and he essentially ignored.

In fact, if it were not for Mycroft also leaving for Hogwarts today, it is doubtful that Sherlock would have been shown to the platform at all. Not that he needed direction thanks to his brother’s first journey to Hogwarts four years ago upon which the rest of the family had placed much fanfare and Mum had shed tears while he had stood forgotten in the background, an unwanted interloper.

No matter. He continued to frown as he observed the stupidity in front of him. Was that man blind, or was he ignoring the blatant fact that the woman who was flirting with him was not only married with several children (hence her presence on the platform) but a serial adulteress (as indicated by the ease in which she was simultaneously keeping close watch on their surroundings and who was within earshot whilst successfully seducing the gentleman).

“Idiots, blind idiots, the lot of them,” he muttered under his breath as he dragged his rather heavy trunk behind him toward the scarlet train, keeping his eyes open for someone to assist him with lifting it onto the train.

Despite being from an acceptable pureblood family, his parents refused to teach him any magic, even a simple levitation charm, before shipping him off to school. This had, of course, irked Sherlock to no end as he watched his brother practice the next year’s spells ahead of time and, in general, freely use magic over the summer under the protections of the rather extensive wards cast on and about their ancestral home despite having only just turned 15 the previous November.

Eventually he found someone to assist him. _A Hufflepuff_ he scoffed. If the foolish _Puff_ knew who he was related to the boy would think twice before acting so kindly towards him.  HIS family certainly wasn’t light; then again the family wasn’t dark either really. If anything they could be labelled as neutral…with some questionable morals and rather unorthodox ways of thinking. Despite the family’s, and in most recent history his brother and father’s ties to the ‘dark’ house of _Slytherin_ (to which he openly scoffed at, he honestly believed the house systems with their rivalries and stigmas to be ridiculous and out of hand) they weren’t evil and certainly didn’t support Lord What’s-His-Face or his Death-Munchers.

Sherlock sighed as he continued down the corridor of the train car in his thus far fruitless quest to find a relatively empty compartment. Well, he would have, but as he was distracted by his own rambling, rampant thoughts it is forgivable that the troubled (though he certainly wouldn’t admit it) pre-teen didn’t notice the other equally distracted person in the walkway until it was too late.

**//***//**//***//**//***//**

John grinned. He, John Watson, was heading off to school. Not just any school mind you, if it were he would likely be reacting just as any normal child his age would with copious amounts of despairing and begging not to go. No this school was Hogwarts, a magic school, and John was no ordinary student, he was a wizard.

Yes, perhaps he was a touch disappointed. His long-term goal for as long as he could remember, to be a doctor, was now bust as he was being forced to abandon his ‘muggle’ education. However, he consoled himself with the thought that there must be a magical equivalent of some sort.

Besides that small sidebar, John was excited! Strike that, more than excited, he was positively jubilant, practically bouncing off the walls because he, not his ever-perfect big sister Harry, but HE was magical!

That’s why when he woke up at 7, two full hours before his alarm was set to go, he proceeded to double check that he had all his things in order, settle Minnie (his new kneazle kitten) into her basket with a few small creature comforts, and prepare breakfast for the household despite the protests of the housekeeper.

But, no matter how quickly he moved that morning getting himself ready, his parents moved at their usual pace (which seemed all the more sluggish this particular morning) all the while exchanging amused glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. It was approaching 10:45 before the Watson Family finally arrived at Kings Cross Station and entered the magically hidden **Platform 9 ¾** with only 5 minutes to spare, just behind a particularly large family of rather disgruntled red-heads.

After exchanging both heartfelt and slightly irritated goodbyes to his parents and sister respectively, John boarded the bright red train right as the last call whistle shrilled form the distant front of the train. The train slowly pulled away from the station and families continued to wave and shout last minute warnings and directions to those they were sending off, many tearing up knowing that they wouldn’t see their children until the Christmas holidays at the very soonest. As it picked up speed the end of the train passed around the bend and the platform was no longer visible.

Once he was certain that he could no longer see the platform, much less his Mum and Dad, John took hold of his trunk, turned, and was about to set off down the corridor to find himself a compartment and make friends when he collided with something rather roughly.

Of course, due to the speed at which the train was now traveling, he was sent sprawling with something, or rather _someone_ , landing heavily on top of him with both their trunks popping open sending items flying in the hall. Minnie’s cries of distress and their groans of pain were drowned out as the door to the compartment next to him, and whomever had landed on top of him, slid open with a resounding _‘clack’_ revealing a tiny girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions and constructive criticism are always welcome. However, flames are a waste of my time and will be promptly ignored or (depending upon the ridiculousness of said flame) laughed at either privately or with friends.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
